My Favorite Place To Be
by Setsuna Revolution
Summary: Sara really likes Catherine, but hasn't told her yet, and she doesn't know how Catherine feels until one night when she's so sleepy that not only does she get a good night's sleep, but she gets to spend it with Catherine. This is from Sara's point of view


***Hiya, Setsuna Revolution here. The fanfic you are about to read is femslash-girl/girl fanfic. If you don't like or appreciate this, then don't continue, turn back now. For the rest of you, this is my own CSI girly fanfic starring Catherine Willows and Sara Sidle. Don't laugh, because if you are reading this you are just as much of a CSI geek as I am. So without further ado... **

**My Favorite Place to Be**

_Sara Sidle and Catherine Willows_

**by: Setsuna Revolution**

My name is Sara Sidle. I work at the Las Vegas Crime Lab, and it's been my dream job for as long as I can remember to be a CSI. I make a good living, I enjoy what I do, and I really like the people I work with, well, everyone but that tightass Ecklie, but I don't recall anyone really fancying him anyway. Thank God I don't work with him a lot. He just split our team up, and now I work with Greg and Grissom mainly. It's fine, but I wish I could work more cases with the others. Nick and Warrick crack me up and I really relate to Catherine, not because we're basically the only females on night shift, but because I kind of have a thing for her.

It's something I've racked my brain over for a long time now, maybe I'm just attracted to the older, stronger person. Or maybe it's just because she's blonde. I'm a sucker for blondes with the exception of Grissom- gods that rumor lasted forever throughout the lab. We are just friends and co-workers now- I guess you could say he turned me down, but I respect his decision. He acts strong but deep down he doesn't want to be hurt, also, I think he has a thing for that Terri woman-who does facial reconstruction .They are seen together on numerous occasions.

I'm actually glad he turned me down, call it practice-if you will-but with him not on my mind, it made me realize how wonderful Catherine is. I'm not new to this because I've dated a couple women before, but the relationships were short-lived. But, the way I feel about this woman is stronger than any way I've felt about anybody in my life. I've always wondered when it started. I do know that when she's around me my feelings get the best of me. I want to reach out and just hug her once. I want to know what it's like to feel her in my arms or to be held close in her arms, but I restrain myself because I don't want to scare her. I think I would die a happy woman if I could feel her lips pressed against mine. I get tingles just thinking about it. I think I'm in love and I've got it bad.

And this is where my thoughts have been for the past hour, thinking of the beautiful strawberry blonde, instead of my double homicide case. Thoughts of her lulled me into such a daze. I didn't even notice my eyelids becoming heavy as I involuntarily drifted to a peaceful sleep in the break room, one of my favorite places in the world,

I laid my head to rest on my arms and I was out of it. I didn't care who noticed, it can't be helped, I'm not sure if it was my thoughts of my crush or the fact I just finished a late night-early morning shift, but I finally fell asleep. The highlight of my day - so far. Boy, these are some great dreams.

"...ra, Sara...Sara!" I hear, waking from my wonderful dream to a familiar voice. Oh gods, it's Catherine. Forget the dreams for now, this is much better. I watch her face through half closed eyes as she sits beside me at the table.

"Hey sleepyhead," she says, " I was wondering when you'd get up, you've been here, past your time-off, for about half an hour." Funny, I feel more tired now than before."I thought I'd wake you because you're starting to drool on the case files," she finished, "but otherwise it's pretty humorous watching you sleep."

"Glad you find me...amusing," I said, half teasing, half asleep. "How long...have you been here?"

"Long enough to know you were having quite a good dream from all the whimpers I heard," she said as I blush, "Wanna share?" I barely hear the last words coming out of her mouth before the sudden rush of sleep hits me again. I'm still a little aware and I can feel her staring at me but I couldn't open my eyes. I needed sleep bad.

"Geez, girl," Catherine says, "How long has it been since you got a good night's sleep."

"Two days," I mumble faintly.

"What's that?" she asks, but my answer was reduced to a mere grunt. "I see," Catherine says as she stands up. I feel her arms around my waist and I feel her pick me up to my feet. I just fall back against her. A mixture of emotion runs through my entire body. Her arms are wrapped tightly around me and I'm weakly holding on to her. I'm so tired, but oh, am I loving every minute of her touch.

"We need to find you a place to sleep besides this cold breakroom," she says. I can feel her breath, hot against my neck and ear. There's that tingly sensation yet again. I'm speechless, all I can do is just nod. "Come on, let's go," I hear as I repeat every word she says. Yeah let's go.

Making it easier for her I stumble across the floors so she doesn't have to drag me the whole way. I don't know where she's taking me, then I realize I'm leaned back on a compfy, leather couch. Then I hear a door lock and Catherine's boots against the carpet coming closer and closer to me. Then I feel the couch shift as she sits down and looks through my case folder.

"Where...are we?" I mumble.

"My office," she answers, "You're too sleepy to drive and I was planning to stay here tonight anyway, so just relax. It slipped my mind that she had a private office and I had no idea she spent the night here often. I guess it beats wasting gas to drive too far out of the way. She also said that Lindsey was staying with her grandmother so she won't be home anyway and it would be too lonely without the teenager.

"Ah," I mumble as I lean in my head on her shoulder. Something about this is making me more brave. She put down the folder as she shifted. I thought she was just trying to get away so I lifted my head up a bit to let her up, but instead she draped the blazer she was wearing around me. I gave her a shocked look but she just smiled and moved my head to her again, her hand tangled in my hair. I'm blushing now and I can hear her heart beating-kind of fast, now I definitely can't sleep. My mind's racing, I cant control anything.

"Are you comfortable like that?" she asks. I can't speak so I let out a sigh, meaning yes, but instead of us staying like we are, she shifts, pulling me with her, and now we are laying on the couch. I'm basically on her side, my head is on her chest, my back to the couch. I have to say being stretched out on this couch with her is like heaven, I could die now and be satisfied, but part of me is still confused. What is happening here?

"Cath..." I manage to say as she puts her hand to my mouth.

"Shh, rest now, I'll tell you everything in the morning," she whispered in the top of my head, "I just want to hold you longer, if that's okay with you?"

I nodded, I can't believe what was going on here. This has got to be a dream, one that's way too good to be true. I tried shutting my eyes and reopening them but the scene didn't change. I'm fighting to make sense of this and I'm fighting sleep for this once in a lifetime chance.

"Good," she says as she kisses the top of my head. I tighten my grip on her as she wraps her right arm around my waist while her left hand is still tangled in my hair. Soon I've fallen into a peaceful sleep, listening to her heartbeat and feeling the warmth she's sharing with me. I can't wait until we wake now. I need more, again she's driving me crazy.

The next mornning we wake around the same time, whatever time that is. I shifted a bit, while I slept apparently and now my face is buried in the crook of her neck

"Good morning," she says running both her hands through my hair as I shiver at the sensation.

"Mornin'," I manage to say. We sit in silence for a few more minutes. "Thank you for letting me stay here."

"No thanks is necessary, just having you in my company, especially like this, is more than enough for me," she replies sweetly. "Sara...do you like me?" I blush at her confidence at just coming out and asking the question directly. What else am I to say, but the truth.

"Honestly," I start, braving a glance in her direction, "I don't like you." Her face falls and her lips pull into a tight frown. I laugh a little inside. I think she might like me, so I'll spare the dramatic scene and say what I've been dying to say for years. "I've actually, been in love with you for some time now."

Her pretty blue eyes meet mine. I feel great now that I got that off my chest, but I need to know.

"Cath, do you like me?" I ask, "Or is this just your way of being nice to me..you know, in a friendly way?"

Catherine opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by a knock at the door. She gave me a look, got up, then walked to the door, unlocked it, and opened it slightly. I don't know who she was talking to because she was blocking the doorway. I sat up on the couch and put my shoes back on. When she shut the door, I was standing, fully prepared to leave. I don't know if I was ready for a let-down. I always imagined us together but I don't think she feels the same way.

"Thank you, again," I say, as I head to the door.

"Wait," she started, "I haven't even given you an answer, yet."

"Don't worry," I say, " I shouldn't have asked, it was silly of me."

"I don't think you understand," she says as she breachs the distance between us. She is so close, I wish I could just reach out and grab her. Ah screw it, I'm sick of not acting on my feelings, who cares if she doesn't have the same feelings toward me. I reached out and pulled her into a warm embrace. She suprised me by holding me tightly. It feels great to hug her. Really great.

"Sara," she started as she cupped my face in her hands, "I'm in love with you, too, and it's been like this for a long time, I can't hide it anymore."

"Cath..." I started, but I was interrupted when she pressed her lips against mine. This was unexpected, I wanted to say something, but all I could do was kiss her back. She massaged my lower lip as I groaned because of her roaming hands. Her hands found their way to my lower back as she deepened the kiss. I tangled my hands in her blonde locks as she pushed me to the wall. Good, I was losing balance.

_'She's absolutely amazing at this,'_ I thought as she lightly bit my lower lip, drew circles inside my mouth with her tongue, exploring every inch. We broke long enough to breath for a couple of seconds until she kissed down my neck with the same intensity, sucking and biting between kisses. I could barely focus, nothing made sense, I just wanted her, all of her. She had just started placing kisses around my collarbone when the worst thing happened-another knock at the door.

Catherine stopped kissing my neck as I stopped tangling my hand in her hair. We gave each other a look as she backed away, her eyes still full of desire. She pushed her hair back and opened the door angrily. I was staring into space as she talked to the person, who said something about it being Catherine's turn to go out on a call. My lips were on fire and I tried to gather my thoughts about what was about to happen. She closed the door and stood in front of me again. We stared into each other's eyes yet again.

"I hope I made myself clear," she said in a husky sounding voice, "I didn't mean to get carried away." I shook my head and closed the gap between us, capturing her lips in another shy kiss.

"I understand," I say, " Do you mind if I spend tonight with you as well, so we can finish this where we left off."

"I was hoping one of us would suggest that, " she replied, "Unfortunately, we have another case to do, but I'm looking foward to tonight."

I gave her another kiss until it got more passionate and out of control, then stopped so we could catch our breath again. She hugged me and I wrapped my arms around her. She makes me feel safe. I'm so glad this has happened, it has got to be the best thing that has ever happened to me.

I also figured out that Catherine's office is now my favorite place to be.

**A/N: Please read, if ya like throw a review or two my way. There's a sequal now, called Only You, go read it. Til next time... **


End file.
